Hajimari No Natsu
by Hiruma Hana
Summary: Ditengah bunga Sakura yang berguguran ini, pintu hatinya yang dulu terkunci rapat untukku, kini mulai terbuka perlahan. Bersamanya, aku merasakan betapa sakitnya memendam perasaan ini. Dan bersamanya pula, aku merasakan perasaan yang sangat manis untuk pertama kalinya, dan selamanya.


_Ohayou minna-san,_

Untuk pertama kalinya, saya tertantang membuat cerita dengan tokoh utama yang berbeda. Tokoh yang benar-benar ada dalam serial asli anime dan manga hanya si manis Kazuji Jumonji dan slide beberapa saat Kobayakawa Sena, Koji Kuroki dan Shozo Togano.

Cerita ini punya kesan yang agak berbeda. Jujur, sebagai pengarang, saya sangat menikmati cerita ini. Dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membuka fic ini.

Walau jelek, _author_ harap _readers_ menikmatinya…

* * *

_**#1**__ Perkatannya yang menyenangkan, senyumannya yang menyejukkan, membuatku ingin lebih memiliki cinta ini. Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu._

**1 April**

_Normal POV_

"Aku tidak pantas pakai Yukata." Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang meronta dalam genggaman teman-temannya.

"Ayolah Chinatsu, kau harus pakai ini untuk festival sekolah." Salah seorang temannya menahan tangan si gadis yang berusaha melepas baju Yukata berwarna _cream _dengan motif bunga Sakura yang melekat dibadannya itu.

"Ketua kelas, Chinatsu tidak mau pakai bajunya." Teriak salah seorang siswi.

Seorang pria tinggi tegap datang mengahampiri kerumunan yang dari tadi menjerit sana-sini. Wajahnya yang putih dengan torehan luka di pipi kirinya terlihat bingung. Matanya yang coklat menatap lurus-lurus kedepan. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf Jumonji-kun, aku tidak pantas pakai Yukata."

"Kan tadi sudah sepakat, kau kalah suit dari Sena." Salah satu siswi mencoba memakaikan jempit rambut berbandul besar.

"HIIIEEE! Aku juga tidak akan mau, lebih baik aku mati kalau harus pakai itu."

"Tapi, aku malu. Aku tidak cantik."

Si ketua kelas terlihat agak kaget. Namun senyumnya mengembang, membuat beberapa siswi agak terhenyak.

"Sanggul rambutnya tapi jangan berlebihan. Poles tipis wajahnya, dan jangan beri dia lipstik, lalu aku mau dia pakai _ebi _merah itu." jelas Jumonji pada teman Chinatsu.

"Jumonji-kun, kan sudah aku bilang, aku tidak pantas pakai baju seperti ini."

Pria itu membelai rambut hitam sang gadis, mengambil jepitan berbandul besar tadi dan menggantinya dengan jepitan bunga mawar yang besar dan cantik. Tidak ada satupun siswi dikelas itu yang bergerak dari tempatnya. Dan lagi-lagi, senyuman memabukkan itu kembali terlukis di wajah sang ketua kelas.

"Tidak ada wanita yang tidak pantas memakai Yukata. Lagi pula kau cantik, aku suka melihat rambutmu."

dan jeritan para siswi langsung terdengar ricuh.

_**#2 **__Hatiku yang dulunya tenggelam dan takut, kini mulai bersinar terang, karenamu._

* * *

**HAJIMARU NO NATSU**

RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA

_Warning_ : AU, OOC, typo disana-sini, gaje, abal, dan peletakkan kata yang aneh.

Hurt/comfort, Romance

Jumonji Kazuki x Chinatsu Miyane

* * *

_**#3**__ Orang banyak mengatakan kalau cinta pertama adalah yang paling indah…_

**4 April**

_Normal POV_

"Aku suka."

Seorang gadis manis bergetar ketakutan sambil menunduk. Sementara pria yang berdiri didepannya yang masih lengkap menggunakan seragam _amefuto_ dan selembar handuk putih ditangannya terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau? Chinatsu?" seorang pria berkacamata kuning terlihat kaget, begitupun pria yang memegang komik _Shonen_ di tangan kanannya.

"Sialan kau Jumonji."

"Berisik. Tinggalkan kami dulu."

Langkah dua orang terdengar menjauh, dan untuk beberapa saat, kesunyian pun terjadi. Si pria tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dia masih sibuk menyeka keringat yang mengalir turun di wajahnya, sementara si wanita sibuk memegangi ujung roknya, ia diam ketakutan dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Chinatsu…"

"Aku suka sama kamu, semenjak acara festival sekolah. Kalau mau, aku ingin kamu jadi pacarku."

Si pria terlihat sangat terkejut, beberapa kata sudah terlintas dari otaknya. Namun mulutnya terasa kelu untuk berucap. Ia tak ingin menyakiti teman sekelasnya ini, tapi disamping itu ia harus menolak.

"Maaf, aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

Tidak lama, air mata kesedihan itu mengalir deras.

_**#4**__ Untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta, dan juga untuk pertama kalinya aku tau alasan mengapa cinta pertama tidak harus selalu indah._

* * *

**.**

**HAJIMARU NO NATSU**

**.**

* * *

_**#5**__ Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan? Kesempatan untuk menggeser tempat wanita itu dihatimu. Aku ingin menggantikan posisi itu, selamanya._

**6 April**

_Jumonji POV_

Untuk pertama kalinya, ada seorang wanita menembakku. Chinatsu Miyane, ia memang cantik, baik, dan suka menolong, selain itu dia memang ramah. Tapi, hatiku sudah terlanjur mencintai orang lain, dan wanita itu juga sudah pasti ada yang memiliki. Ya, Anezaki, pacar Hiruma, budak Hiruma, pelayan Hiruma atau apalah, yang pasti Mamori sudah di ikat oleh setan itu.

Aku memang bodoh, kenapa aku tidak menyukai Chinatsu saja? Dia sempurna, hanya pemalu, tapi itulah yang membuatnya terlihat lucu. Aku bahkan bilang dia cantik, aku juga bilang rambutnya bagus, tapi hati memang tidak bisa berbohong, aku tidak bisa menyukainya. Mamori sudah terlanjur mengisi hatiku.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau suka bolos ya?"

Aku menghampiri Chinatsu yang duduk sambil memeluk kakinya dibawah pohon, rambut hitamnya yang lembut bergelombang dibawa angin, membuat pandanganku tak bisa lepas darinya.

"Jumonji-kun juga." Katanya pelan, ia mendangak lalu merapikan poninya yang menutupi matanya.

Ada sedikit tatapan kaget dan kaku saat aku duduk di dekatnya, ia lalu menunduk.

"Aku benci pelajaran sastra." Kataku.

Chinatsu tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya berdeham dan masih tertunduk. Ada sedikit rasa kesal dan marah, tapi untuk apa aku harus kesal? Toh aku sudah pernah menyakitinya. Chinatsu memang baik, dia masih mau berteman denganku, bahkan setelah aku menolaknya.

"Apa kau mencoba menjauhiku? Apa karena aku, kau sering bolos?"

Chinatsu menegakkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajah muram yang masih terlihat manis dimataku. Kemudian, senyum kecil terukir samar diwajahnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin sendiri akhir-akhir ini."

Aku bisa melihat lima komik remaja, ipod, dan _calpis_ tergeletak didekatnya. Pandanganku beralih melihat Chinatsu, masih sama, diam dan terlihat muram.

"Kau suka baca _manga_?" Tanyaku mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, tapi cerita ini aku suka. Seorang wanita yang sangat mencintai seorang pria, ia menembaknya, tapi, ehm... dia malah suka pada orang lain. Ahaha. Rasanya menyakitkan sekali."

Seperi terkena _tackle_, perkataannya benar-benar menusukku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut melihat tawa Chinatsu yang sangat dipaksakan. Samar-samar, aku melihat setitik air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Terima kasih atas pernyataan sukamu Chinatsu, jujur aku senang sekali. Tapi aku tidak semudah itu bisa pacaran. Lagi pula, aku suka pada wanita lain."

"Mamori-san bukan?"

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa,maksudku, bagaimana dia bisa tau?

"Aku sering melihatmu memperhatikan Mamori-san dimanapun, aku juga sering melihat kau tersenyum sendiri saat melihatnya."

Chinatsu masih menundukkan kepalanya, sementara aku, aku masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Maaf ya, kau pasti risih kan diperhatikan seperti itu?"

"Aku senang, aku tidak menyangka, ternyata ada yang mau memperhatikan orang bodoh sepertiku."

Chinatsu menegakkan kepalanya, ia memandangku lurus-lurus. Matanya yang bulat itu terlihat menyejukkan, belum lagi senyuman yang baru saja dia buat. Membuatku juga ikut terlihat senang.

"Bodoh, ceroboh, trio haha sialan. Itukah dirimu?" tawa Chinatsu yang ringan menggelitik telingaku, aku hanya tertunduk malu.

"Itu cuma berlaku untuk setan di clubku."

Tawa Chinatsu kembali menjadi perhatianku, mataku yang melihat senyum itu terasa tenang. Tangan mungilnya yang menepukku, terasa hangat. Akhir-akhir, setiap dekat dengan Chinatsu, aku merasa tenang, dan nyaman.

"Aku…"

Seperti ada sesuatu yang memaksaku, mata hatiku seperti berteriak, namun tertahan di bibirku. Ada kata-kata yang ingin aku ucapkan, tapi aku takut mengeluarkannya. Namun, melihat betapa indahnya senyuman Chinatsu, bibir ini bergerak diluar kuasaku.

"Aku memang menyukai orang lain. Tapi entah kenapa, saat melihatmu tertawa, tersenyum, bicara, marah, bahkan tindakanmu yang pemalu itu, aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menarikku. Aku juga merasa, berada di dekatmu terasa begitu menyenangkan. Aku masih belum mengerti, apa ini cinta? Tapi saat ini, aku mau mengenalmu lebih dekat."

Mataku membulat saat melihat rona merah menghiasi wajah Chinatsu. Ia menutup mulutnya, aku bahkan melihat setitik air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya yang putih, pandangannya pun terlihat senang.

"Jadi mulai besok, jangan bolos lagi ya. Aku jadi tidak bisa main-main lagi. Meja depan kosong, aku terus dimarahi Kunaide-san."

Apa perkataanku salah? Apa aku memberinya harapan? Atau mungkin, hati ini punya perasaan lain?

_**#6**__ Aku terlanjur mengharapkan sesuatu yang indah darimu, tapi apakah kau punya ruang kosong dihatimu? Untukku?_

* * *

**.**

**HAJIMARU NO NATSU**

**.**

* * *

_**#7**__ Setelah bertemu denganmu, aku jadi mengerti apa itu 'suka'. Tidak peduli walau kau sudah menolakku, perasaan ini begitu kuat dan menggerakkan aku. Seakan hati ini berteriak "Kau harus jadi milikku"._

**10 April**

_Chinatsu POV_

Aku Chinatsu Miyane, siswi tahun pertama semester kedua di SMA Deimon. Siswi biasa, yang secara wajar menyukai teman sekelasnya. Ketua kelasku, Jumonji Kazuki.

"Jumonji, apa yang kau lihat?!"

"Eh… ah… maaf Kunaide-san."

"Apa iribilitas yang dapat menanggapi rangsangan cahaya?"

"_Etto_…"

"Jawab!"

"Sebentar, hmm…"

"_Fototropisme_."

"Fototropisme?"

"Ya benar. Kau perhatikan pelajaran dengan baik, sebentar lagi kita ujian awal semester."

"Baik, _arigatou_ Kunaide-san."

Walau tampan adalah kriteriai kesekian untukku, yang terpenting Jumonji adalah pria yang baik dan dewasa. Status berandalan yang dulu sempat menoreh namanya, kini perlahan menghilang. Ia cukup pintar dan aktif dalam kegiatan sekolah. Walau _American Football_ sudah cukup mengangkat namanya, Jumonji tidak pernah sombong. Ia disegani dan disenangi banyak orang. Karena itulah, Jumonji banyak disukai siswi Deimon, menyeimbangi senior kami, Hiruma Yoichi.

"_Etto_, Chinatsu, Terima kasih untuk yang tadi."

"Ya, tidak masalah."

"Lain kali akan aku traktir."

"Tidak perlu. Aku senang hati membantumu."

"Kau memang baik Chinatsu. Aku duluan ya."

Walau tenar, aku tidak merasa Jumonji menyukai salah satu dari puluhan gadis yang menyukainya, termasuk aku. Ia malah menyukai wanita yang menjadi manajer _club_nya, wanita yang digosipkan menjalani hubungan diam-diam dengan _quarterback_ _club_nya juga.

Hari ini setelah pulang sekolah, aku melihat Jumonji berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah bersama Mamori-san. Tanpa sengaja, aku mendengar percakapan yang seharusnya tidak aku dengar.

"Aku suka padamu."

"Eh?"

"Aku suka padamu, Anezaki-san."

"Jumonji-kun. Maaf tapi, aku tidak bisa."

"Ya aku tau, aku cuma ingin mengungkapkannya saja."

"Gomennasai, Jumonji-kun."

"Lagi pula, aku memang tidak bisa mengalahakan Hiruma."

"_Mou_… aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Hiruma."

"Manajer sialan, ngapain kau berduan dengan haha sialan disana?!"

"Aku harap, kejadian ini tidak membuatmu menganggap kalau aku bukan anggota Devil Bats lagi."

"Tidak, aku menghargai apa yang kau lakukan. Terima kasih, Jumonji-kun."

"MANAJER SIALAN!"

"_Chotto_ Hiruma, baiklah, aku duluan Jumonji-kun. Masih ada kegiatan _club _yang harus aku kerjakan dengan Hiruma."

Beberapa detik itu, nafasku terasa tercekat, membuatku membeku. Singkat memang, bahkan cara Jumonji menembak terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan. Aku belum bergerak dari tempat persembunyianku, masih mencerna kejadian ini. Dari jauh, aku lihat Jumonji tersenyum kecut.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang, Chinatsu."

Astaga, kenapa dia bisa tau aku ada disini?

"Tasmu menyembul keluar, bayanganmu juga kelihatan jelas."

Dengan cepat aku menarik tasku dan mundur beberapa langkah, masih belum keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Aku takut kalau aku sudah menguping sesuatu yang sangat pribadi untuknya dan itu sangat menyakiti perasannya.

Sedetik kemudian, Jumonji sudah berdiri didepanku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang terlihat lemah. Tatapan yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

"Bodoh kan?"

Senyuman paksa terukir diwajahnya. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, berusaha membuat tampang tenang. Tapi, aku bisa melihat, bagaimana sebenarnya wajahmu saat ini.

"Pernyataan tidak akan menang dari Hiruma-san membuatmu agak terlihat pengecut."

"Hahaha!"

Melihat tawa itu, aku merasa hatiku panas. Apa Jumonji begitu mudahnya menyerah? Apa dia tidak ingin memperjuangkan dan mendapatkan cintanya? Semudah itukah? Bagaimana denganku? Apa kalau dia pacaran denganku nanti, dia akan dengan mudahnya membuangku?

"Kau terlalu cepat menyerah! Kau payah!"

"Ah… ehm… aku pulang duluan ya." Jumonji berjalan menjauh dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

_**#8**__ Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara ngebass itu terdengar lemah, pandaangan yang tegas itu terlihat gelisah. Kenapa kau tunjukkan ekspresi ini padaku? Apa yang kau rasakan padaku?_

Astaga, apa yang aku katakan?! Kau bodoh Chinatsu! Lihat, kata-katamu yang kasar malah semakin menyakiti Jumonji. Tapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba tanganku terasa hangat, ia bergerak mengikuti naluri rasa sukaku.

"Tapi," aku menarik lengan Jumonji, membuat Jumonji berhenti berjalan lalu berbalik melihatku.

"Kau hebat, sudah mengakui perasaanmu. Kau tetap tegar dan tidak marah pada Mamori-san. Kau malah memperlihatkan senyuman yang tulus kepadanya. Maaf kalau aku bilang kalau kau payah, sebenarnya kau sangat keren!"

Aku mencoba memberi kata-kata yang mungkin bisa membangkitkannya, kata-kata yang kuat. Naif memang, walau aku tidak berharap banyak Jumonji menyukaiku, aku masih melihat Jumonji sebagai teman terbaikku. Setidaknya aku harus menghiburnya, itulah teman.

"Chinatsu."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku pinjam pundakmu sebentar?"

"Eh… ya!"

_**#9**__ Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya, perasaan semakin lama semakin kuat, begitu menyikasaku. Aku berharap, kesabaran ini membuahkan hasil yang manis untukku._

Sekarang pria ini menundukkan kepalanya di pundakku. Tangannya yang tadi terlihat tegang kini perlahan menggenggam tanganku lembut. Hangat yang terasa dipundak dan jemariku mengalir deras, membuat detak jantungku terdengar berisik. Belum lagi hembusan nafas yang hangat di telingaku dan jemarinya yang kokoh menggenggamku kuat, membuatku terasa nyaman. Dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mengelus pundaknya pelan.

"Apa perasaan ini harus aku gugurkan bersama Sakura itu?" tanya Jumonji, suaranya yang berat benar-benar membuat lututku lemas.

Aku masih diam, tidak tau harus berbuat apa, kehabisan kata-kata dan bingung. Genggaman Jumonji semakin kuat ditanganku, hangat.

"Cinta ini sudah layu."

"Aku mau menemanimu menumbuhkan pohon baru yang lebih indah." Jeritku spontan.

Jumonji tersentak, ia lalu berdiri menatapku lekat-lekat. Lagi-lagi mata itu menatapku lurus, aku mencoba menghindari tatapannya Tapi entahlah, sesuatu yang hangat menerpa wajahku, membuatku membatu dan tak bisa mengelak, dan semakin lama semakin kehangatan itu semakin mendekat. Dan saat aku menutup mata, tangan yang kokoh itu, mengelus wajahku.

"Hari minggu aku akan mentraktirmu ketaman bermain. Jam sembilan, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Ya, setelah kita menyelesaikan tugas Biologi Kunaide-san."

"Hahaha."

"Tapi aku belum pernah pacaran loh," pria itu menunduk, ia menutupi mulutnya lalu melempar pandangannya ketempat lain. "Apa kau mau pacaran dengan cowok bodoh sepertiku?"

Aku tersenyum lebar, lalu menepuk pundak Jumonji pelan. "Aku juga nggak ngerti kok."

"Tapi kau kan pernah pacaran dengan Hagimoto."

"Begitu masuk SMA, aku merasa senang karena ditembak Hagimoto-san, senior yang cukup disegani sampai sekarang. Tapi aku nggak pernah mengerti apa itu bisa dibilang suka atau tidak, aku tidak mengerti. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, aku putus dengannya."

"Kalau begitu akan aku tunjukkan."

"Hah?"

"Kalau aku pacaran nanti, akan aku tunjukkan, arti cinta yang sebenarnya, arti cinta yang indah. Dan akan aku buktikan, kalau ia merasa bangga bisa pacaran denganku."

Ditengah bunga Sakura yang berguguran ini, persaan sukaku semakin bertambah. Sejak saat itu, pintu hati Jumonji yang terkunci rapat, kini mulai terbuka untukku.

_**#10**__ Hari itu, kupersembahkan cinta pertamaku untukmu. Dan aku berjanji, aku tak akan melepaskannya. Sampai kau tunjukkan, apa arti cinta sebenarnya._

* * *

**.**

**HAJIMARU NO NATSU**

**.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Berani juga haha sialan itu. Sialan dia! Akan kubunuh dia! Lalu aku cincang mayatnya untuk makanan anjing!"

"Sudahlah, kenapa harus semarah itu Hiruma-kun, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Tentu saja ada manajer sialan! Kau itu punyaku!"

"Aku bukan barang!"

"Siapa yang bilang kau barang! Kau itu pacarku!"

"Eh.. se.. sejak kapan? Maksudku… kenapa?"

"KEKEKE!"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"Tidak ada yang aku tidak tau, kalau itu tentangmu, manajer sialan."

**OWARI**

* * *

Berawal dari "Jumonji oke juga ya di anime", akhirnya lahirlah fic ini. kalau diperhatikan, Jumonji emang ganteng sih. Lalu saya benar-benar minta maaf, kesan Jumonji yang harusnya agak jantan dan tegas malah jadi seperti diatas tadi, _Out Of Character_ Jumonji benar-benar diluar kesadaranku. Tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja. Oh Jumonji, sesekali kau juga harus ngeksis ya…

Kritik dan saran silahkan tulis di kotak dibawah ini, saya sangat SANGAT menghargai setiap _reviews_ para _readers_. Terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa…


End file.
